


dynamite in my heart

by adequater



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Crush at First Sight, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Strangers to Lovers, Teen for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adequater/pseuds/adequater
Summary: Just when Jeno thinks his boring life of committing himself to studying, hanging out with his three friends, and also binge watching dramas could get more boring, the universe proves him wrong by giving him the trainwreck that is Huang Renjun.





	dynamite in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> [strums guitar] hello i don't know what i'm doing here
> 
> the fic title is from astro's song called baby! not much went behind this fic except for the fact that it took me a little longer than usual to write this because i had zero idea about what to write. i don't know if people would like this or not, but this is still dear to my heart haha.
> 
> by the way, jisung is like in first year because he went to school early. but it could be however you want it to be lol. and, uh warning sort of a lot of clothing descriptions. lol. description of renjun's outfits here are sort of taken from in real life while some of jeno's outfits are inspired by irl, but also something i would like to see on jeno. 
> 
> the fic is unbeta'ed as usual. so PLEASE expect typos and grammatical mistakes. 
> 
> enjoy reading!

 

If there’s one thing Jeno hates the most it’s definitely _guilt._  But here it is, right in front of his eyes, guilt in the form of Donghyuck fidgeting in his seat, awkwardly playing with his eating utensils and hitting them continuously on his tray with a manner that Jeno knows he thinks is discreet and quiet, but to be honest, it can probably be heard, like, three tables away, and that is sort of bothering Jeno by the second. Donghyuck is biting his lips and looking at Jeno with his wide eyes that just shows the guilt eating him up, and Jeno just wants him to _stop_ looking at him like that and tell him what’s going on. But Jeno has this thing called, well, to put it simply, _ego._  So he waits for Donghyuck to speak up as he tries to continue eating like nothing is wrong

 

“I’m dating someone,” Donghyuck blurts out, and his tapping on his tray finally stops, and Jeno thinks it means that _that_ was what was bothering him the whole time they had been eating lunch together. Jeno unconsciously stops his own feet from tapping on the floor too. He didn’t even realise he was doing his own tapping, too focused on trying to just not yell at Donghyuck for being so annoying and to just _spit it out._

 

“Oh,” Jeno says, and he looks up from his food with a confused look on his face. “Okay? Congrats?”

 

Donghyuck wrinkles his nose in distaste, obviously unsatisfied by Jeno’s lackluster response. He was obviously expecting something grand. Something like _oh my God, you’re dating someone before I am?_ But honestly, Jeno truly doesn’t care that his friend is dating someone. Kind of. Well, that sounds kind of mean. It’s not like he doesn’t _care._ He just doesn’t think it’s a very big deal. Donghyuck's handsome. Of course, he’s going to have someone sooner or later. But Donghyuck is looking at Jeno with some kind of hurt adorning his features that Jeno wrinkles his nose too, getting more confused. “What more do you want me to say?”

Donghyuck scoffs. “I don’t know? Maybe ask me who it is? Or like, be happy for me?”

 

Jeno rolls his eyes, going back to eating his lunch, seeing that Donghyuck’s arguments are both unreasonable and stupid again. He points at Donghyuck with his chopsticks. “I am happy for you, you doofus.” Donghyuck narrows his eyes at him again, so Jeno continues with an exasperated sigh. “Who is it? I didn’t even know you had a crush on someone.”

 

Donghyuck brightens up considerably that he actually starts eating his lunch as he answers. “Well, I don’t really know if it was a crush or just you know, a _crush._ I didn’t want you to tease me or anything. Or like embarrass me in front of him.” Jeno snorts at that, and Donghyuck continues after shooting a threatening look at Jeno. “Anyways. Yeah. His name is Na Jaemin. He’s an education major too. We started dating like two weeks ago.”

 

“Two weeks?!” Jeno exclaims, his eyes widening as he shoves rice into his mouth. He chews, with a slight pout on his lips as he looks at Donghyuck. Donghyuck looks satisfied now, and Jeno knows immediately that the surprise was the exact reaction Donghyuck had wanted. Damn it. “And you didn’t tell me the whole time? We were literally together all the time for the past two weeks!”

 

“Jeno, Jeno,” Donghyuck tsks, and he places his elbow on the table, leaning forward as he rests his chin on his palm, looking at Jeno with a smug look on his face. “First of all, when exactly are we not together? Second of all, who says that I must tell you everything? You think I can’t keep a secret from you? You think I tell you everything?”

 

“Yes,” Jeno deadpans, and Donghyuck looks insulted as he leans back on his chair.

 

“You’re too much,” Donghyuck complains, his top lip protruding a little as he sulks, and Jeno shrugs, laughing as shoves more rice wit curry beef in his mouth. “And anyway, I have to treat you food next time, then.”

 

Jeno looks at him, confusion adorning his features, and Donghyuck looks alarmed now, regrets washing over his face all of a sudden, and Jeno asks slowly, “what do you mean?”

 

“You don’t remember!” Donghyuck cries out, and he rests his arm on the table, along with his face, and Jeno can just _see_ the regrets of bringing it up to Jeno. But Jeno, impatient, kicks Donghyuck’s foot for him to go on, and Donghyuck pouts more, sitting up straight, looking at Jeno with an unsatisfied look on his face. “We made a bet, remember? When the semester started. First one to date has to treat the other food.”

 

“Oh, that,” Jeno laughs, and he pats Donghyuck’s head condescendingly, laughing hard as he does.

 

" _Oh, that,"_ Donghyuck repeats in frustration, and shaking his head to get rid of Jeno’s hand on his head. “You’re ridiculous. I don’t think I can even treat you food if you don’t remember _anything._ ”

 

Jeno scoffs. “Of course you have to. A promise is a promise! And I didn’t forget completely. It was only momentarily! You still have to treat me food.”

 

“You’re a _scammer_ ,” Donghyuck says dramatically, and Jeno smirks as he drinks from his water bottle.

 

“Well, you’re _weak,_ ” Jeno smirks, laughing at the disgusted look on Donghyuck’s features. “We’re only like two and a half months into the semester. You already got yourself someone.”

They made the bet right on the first day of semester. When Jeno was hanging out in Donghyuck’s dorm room on his phone scrolling through his Twitter feed. Donghyuck, in a sudden moment of epiphany and boredom, had suggested that they both make a bet to see who would last longer without dating someone. Jeno, _weak,_  and also could also use some free food, agreed easily, and that was how they got to here.

 

“I don’t care. Jaemin’s nice. I like him a lot.”

 

" _I like him a lot,"_   Jeno imitates, his facial structure deteriorating a little as he tries to copy Donghyuck’s little high-pitched voice. Donghyuck scowls, throwing a piece of rice at him that Jeno gasps at. “The rice will _cry!_ ”

 

“You’re stupid!”

-

 

The first thing that comes to Jeno’s shallow mind when he sees Donghyuck’s boyfriend is _wow, he’s so handsome._ Then, his, uh, _also_ shallow eyes turns to look at Donghyuck’s boyfriend’s friend, and his mind screams, with stop signs, along with warning bells blaring through his head, _oh, wow, he’s so fucking pretty._ Jeno is like this sometimes. Or maybe all the time. Shallow. And annoyingly attracted to looks. But then he consoles himself by thinking _isn’t everyone attracted to looks?_ It’s just spinal reflex almost to look at someone handsome or pretty, and to think those thoughts. It doesn’t necessarily mean he’s attracted to them. It’s just. Acknowledgement. For being so pretty. And handsome.

 

Donghyuck wraps his arm around his boyfriend, and Jeno fights back a small teasing smile that is about to appear. Donghyuck rests his head on Jaemin’s shoulder and nudges him a little with a whipped smile on his face that Jaemin chuckles at, embarrassment showing up on his face that Jeno can definitely relate to. “Lee Jeno, Na Jaemin. Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno.”

 

Jeno smiles at Jaemin, his eyes turning into crescents, and Jaemin smiles back, his smile showing an annoyingly straight row of white teeth. Jaemin has a nice smile. Jeno definitely understands why Donghyuck had a crush on Jaemin. “Nice to meet you, Jeno. Donghyuck couldn’t shut up about you.”

 

Jeno laughs at that, and Donghyuck lifts his head up from Jaemin’s shoulder with a slight pout on his lips that Jeno is almost ready to puke at, but then Jaemin nudges Donghyuck’s feet a little to stop the argument that they all know is about to roll off his tongue, and he gestures to the other pretty person next to him who is smiling politely at them and at Jaemin’s joke, obviously feeling awkward with having nothing to do. “Oh! Jeno, this is Renjun! Jaemin’s best friend! Huang Renjun.”

 

Oh, Renjun. _That’s a nice name,_ Jeno thinks briefly, and as quickly as those thoughts went through his head, his body immediately goes rigid. Oh, no. This isn’t good. He knows exactly what it means when _these_ kind of reflex thoughts pass through his head. When thoughts other than _looks_ past through his head when he looks at someone. It means he’s going to have absolutely little to none authorities over _not_ embarrassing himself. Jeno looks at Renjun with a frozen smile on his face, and his eyes instinctively flicker towards Donghyuck, as if asking for help. “That’s a nice name. And face,” Jeno blurts out, because he’s stupid, and Renjun who holds eye contact with him all these time, immediately morphs his expression into one of confusion, an awkward smile on his face that Jeno feels like crying at.

 

“I’m sorry,” Jeno sputters, and Jeno can feel Donghyuck’s eyes on him, inquisitive. Jeno looks around, awkwardly avoiding Renjun’s eyes that are still looking at him, but now with a small amused smile on his face. “I’m Jeno.”

 

“I know,” Renjun answers easily, and Jeno heats up considerably at hearing that. Because of course he does. Donghyuck just introduced them to each other earlier. And even if Donghyuck didn’t, he already said Jeno’s name while he was introducing Jeno and Jaemin to each other. Jeno feels like smashing his head to the nearest wall.

 

Jeno finally makes eye-contact with Donghyuck, finding looking around the library with frantic eyes to avoid eye contact doing him no good. He is immediately met by an arched eyebrow, looking at Jeno with a knowing smile on his face, and to be honest, Jeno feels like maybe smashing Donghyuck to the nearest wall along with himself too. How dare he brought someone attractive to Jeno when he wasn’t even ready yet? Jeno needs at least a five days notice for him to get ready to _not_ embarrass himself. Donghyuck should know that since he’s Jeno’s self-proclaimed best friend.

 

Well, Jeno _was_ expecting Donghyuck and Jaemin. Because Donghyuck had texted him earlier when he was on the way to the library that he was going to be bringing his boyfriend to introduce him to Jeno. But he didn’t exactly tell Jeno that his boyfriend comes in a package with this very attractive guy in the name of Renjun. Or else he could have--well. Could have dressed less shitty, for a start. He’s only in his trusted black jeans that he wore for eight days straight because he couldn’t find the time to do his laundry from last week, and a simple graphic tee shirt, along with his baseball snapback. He’s even in his _slippers._ He looks absolutely disgusting, and he probably has a stench of someone who hasn’t showered for a week, but he did, in fact, took a shower earlier before coming. Showering is given, of course. Everyday. That’s a must. For hygienic and survival purposes. But this mess of ugly clothings? He could survive looking ugly. Just not in front of someone who’s too good looking for his own good.

 

“Well, we’re going,” Donghyuck says, with his arm still wrapped around Jaemin’s shoulder. There’s still this suspicious smile on his face, but Jeno tries to brush it off as him being annoying as usual, but Jeno knows that Donghyuck _knows._  “We were only here to introduce you to Jaemin and Injun.”

 

“Alright, bye,” Jeno says quickly, and he puts his hand up in an awkward wave, ready to go back to his studying and avoiding any more social interactions.

 

“Bye,” Jaemin says gently, and Donghyuck also puts his hand up in a quick wave, but he looks at Jeno with a warning look on his eyes that Jeno knows means he’s going to get interrogated at some point. Pretty boy looks at Jeno awkwardly, then he smiles, and waves too, following Donghyuck and Jaemin after.

 

Jeno goes back to his studying, but for five straight minutes he has to stop himself from thinking _Huang Renjun,_ and seeing the name _Injun_ on his Law and Civilization textbook. Jeno crashes his head on the book for a second, and returns back up, immediately going back to his reading and note-taking. Okay, gone. And never to return.

 

-

 

Wrong.

 

Jeno thinks he has a weird relationship with the universe sometimes. But then everyone probably does. The universe has something against Jeno, like it usually does. It’s just like wishing for rain, and you are gifted with 36 degrees of heat outside instead. It’s like wishing for a cancelled test, and getting two more surprise quizzes throughout the day. It’s like wishing for his parents to just get divorced since they’re always fighting only to be informed that they’re going on couple counselling that Jeno _knows_ is only a waste of money since anyone from a thousand kilometres away can see their diminished love. Anyway. Yeah. This is one of those times.

 

Jeno wouldn’t say he’s avoiding Jaemin’s friend. Because he doesn’t exactly have any debts he has to repay to Renjun. And he didn’t exactly have something he has to do to Renjun. Heck, he doesn’t even _know_ Renjun. But he can’t exactly say that he _hasn’t_ been avoiding Renjun. It’s more like he is extra aware of everywhere he goes because he’s scared that he would bump into Renjun. Because he doesn’t want to make a fool out of himself. Again. 

 

But the universe catches him off guard three days after he met Renjun for the first time, when Jeno is in this cheap coffee shop in their campus, waiting for his Caramel Frappuccino (without whipped cream, as people who mix them with their Frappuccino are obviously sadists) on this _kind of_ hot day. It’s Spring. So the air is kind of hot, but then there’s also a little tinge of coolness you can feel when you breathe for a second. But it’s _spring,_ and Jeno is kind of sweating out of his ass on his way to his dorm, so he made a quick trip to the cafe before he goes back to his dorm to probably watch the drama he’s currently hooked with. He just finished his last class of the day, so it’s around 4pm. An awkward time, so the cafe isn’t exactly filled with a lot of people. Just a few students studying, and a minority hanging out with their friends over coffee and cakes.

 

“Jeno?” a voice Jeno isn’t very familiar with says questioningly, and Jeno, who is standing awkwardly near the waiting counter on his phone, scrolling through his old messages because he has nothing to do as he waits, and he has cellular data off for his social medias because he’s cheap, looks at the person in surprise. It’s Renjun.

 

“Oh, hello, Renjun-sshi,” Jeno says stiffly, and he bows a little that gets Renjun to immediately do the same thing awkwardly. “What are you doing here?” A stupid question maybe. But at least Jeno isn’t really showing how awkward he is feeling. Well, he doesn’t think he is.

 

“Uh, coffee,” Renjun says, gesturing to the barista who is making their drinks, and he looks at Jeno, scanning him discreetly, but Jeno, too hyper aware for his own good, notices it. “You look nice.”

 

Jeno _almost_ feels like heating up. But he doesn’t. He didn’t exactly think he had three days for him to prepare to meet Renjun again. But at least he got a heads up. Jeno is definitely lying if he says that he hasn’t been dressing a little more nicely these past few days out of fear of bumping into Renjun. So he’s saying it. He’s looking _nice_ because he has been trying to look nice in fear of bumping into Renjun. He’s in his baby blue button up, tucked into the trusted black jeans that he washed just three days ago. He paired his outfit with the tattered, but now overrated Vans sneakers.

 

“Oh, thank you,” Jeno says shamelessly, because he really does have no shame this time. “You look nice too.” Jeno isn’t lying too. Renjun really does look nice. In a distressed blue jeans that is way too ripped at the thighs part to the point that Jeno has to look away in fear of being _indecent._ Renjun’s also wearing a royal blue hoodie along with a red baseball cap on his head, and sneakers from a brand Jeno doesn’t recognise. Now that Jeno thinks of it, Renjun looked nice the first time they met too. In plaids with a shirt under. Although Jeno thinks now the hoodie is sort of a brave choice with this satan’s asshole’s weather.

 

“Caramel Frappuccino for Jeno! Caramel Frappuccino for Jeno!” the barista yells, and Jeno immediately moves to get it, giving the barista his receipt right after. The barista then slides an Iced Americano on the counter. “Iced Americano for Jun! Iced American for Jun!” Renjun goes forward too, and he gives the barista his receipt.

 

“Jun?” Jeno asks curiously, because he’s a busybody even if he doesn’t like to admit that he is.

 

Renjun laughs a little. “Yeah, no one calls me that. I just use it for name in coffee shop because they usually don’t get my name right. And they usually have to ask twice. And even if they did ask twice, the name is still wrong. So Jun it is.”

 

Jeno nods understandingly. And they sort of stand there in this awkward silence. Waiting for the other to say something, and the more Jeno stares at Renjun’s Iced Americano, the more he feels kind of childish with his choice of drink. It’s not that he would order Iced Americano. Americanos are only for people who enjoys drinking piss, but still, it’s an _adult_ drink. And Caramel Frappucino is--well. Just coffee injected into a child’s drink.

 

“I’m going back to the dorms,” Jeno finally says, breaking their silence, and Renjun looks at him as he sips on his drink, nodding. “Are you going to--or?” Please say no.

 

“Ah, no.” God is real. “I have a class to go to, actually,” Renjun says apologetically, and Jeno nods, pouting slightly as if disappointed. And to be honest, he kind of is. Disappointed that is. Renjun is kind of a nice company when they’re not enveloped in an awkward silence. But since it always gets too awkward, he’d rather walk alone in this heat with no one to distract him from the satan’s asshole’s weather than to have forced talks. “See you around, Jeno,” Renjun says, smiling, and his canines show, which Jeno’s eyes follow in reflex.

 

“Bye,” Jeno says and he waves, because it’s become a habit now to do it. Renjun smiles again, and he finally exits the coffeeshop.

 

-

 

“Lee Jeno, I heard you like someone!” Mark hollers when Jeno finished lining up for his food. A few people look at Mark, their interests piqued, and Jeno, pure instinct, immediately looks around the cafeteria, afraid of finding someone he knows, or just, well, _him._ Jeno shoots Mark an annoyed look after he’s done with his scanning, and Mark snickers along with Donghyuck and Jisung, high fiving each other. Jeno could immediately guess that Donghyuck was the one who told Mark and Jisung about his little _crush._

 

“No I don’t,” Jeno deadpans, and he slams his tray on their table, which Mark flinches at. Jisung next to him also pinches his side softly for doing that, since the soup Jeno has on his tray splattered a little on the table at the impact. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“Lying isn’t good,” Jisung counters, his voice a little muffled by the food in his mouth as he says the words, and Jeno looks at him in disgust before he starts eating his lunch. “Fine. Lying isn’t a very good look on your face.”

 

“Do you want to die?” Jeno says emotionlessly, not even looking at Jisung, but Jeno can see from his peripheral vision that Jisung visibly freezes, shaking his head before continuing to eat. Jeno turns to look at Donghyuck with a displeased look on his face that Donghyuck chuckles at as he slurps on his soup. “Stop spewing lies, you dipshit.”

 

" _Dipshit,"_ Donghyuck mimics maturely, and Jeno, also mature, copies Donghyuck copying him.

 

Mark narrows his eyes at them, obviously having enough of them bickering when it’s _only_ twelve-thirty in the afternoon. Jeno knows Mark has Calculus right after lunch today, so he shuts up easily after shooting one last glare at Donghyuck to which the latter sticks his tongue at. He knows how hard Calculus is. Heck, he barely even survived it during high school. So he shuts up. Because he pities Mark who is a third year student on the verge of balding from the stress of the world he is carrying on his shoulders.

 

“Jeno,” Mark says conversationally, and Jeno resigns, hearing what Mark has to say. “Hyung is currently struggling so much to do these assignments and my thesis. My life is a mess. Let alone my nonexistent love life. So, come on. Tell us all about this cute little crush you have on this person that Donghyuck may or may not has told us all about. But still, talk about it. I want to hear it from you.”

 

“You’re all annoying,” Jeno mumbles, and his friends all chuckle. Jeno continues with a sigh. “It’s not a crush. I barely even know him. It doesn’t matter. I just get stupid around him because he’s handsome. That’s it. Whatever Donghyuck told you guys are purely an exaggeration because he’s annoyed he has to treat me _food."_

 

Jisung snorts again, and he points at Donghyuck with his chopsticks, laughing as he does. “Hyuck-hyung said you’re ready to go on one knee and ask this Renjun guy to marry you.”

 

“You told them his _name,"_  Jeno laments, and he feels _this_ close to slamming his head on the surface of the table. And he is just going to do that before Mark puts his hand just above the spot where Jeno is going to slam his head against, protecting his his head from hitting the table.

 

“You were going to put your hair in the soup spill,” Mark says casually as he eats with his right hand and the other hand holding Jeno’s head. Jeno moves away his head from Mark’s hand with a small whimper.

 

“Well, duh,” Donghyuck says easily, and to be honest, Jeno agrees with him. It’s _Donghyuck,_  of course he spilled before Jeno could even do it himself.

 

“You’re all annoying,” was all Jeno could say again, and the others chuckle along with his answer. Jisung pats his back sympathetically, and Jeno doesn’t know for what. He’d like to think it’s because he has friends who tease him all the time. He finally understood why Donghyuck kept his crush at Jaemin a secret. Because to be honest, Jeno would gang up on him the way the other guys just did on Jeno if he had known about Donghyuck's crush. Damn it.

 

-

 

Jeno would like to think he’s a man of habit.

 

He cleans his dorm room every Sunday because he can’t stand living like trash for more than a week. Except when it’s exams month; he can stand living like a failure for the society for two weeks at most. Jeno also tries to go to the gym at least four days a week, and when he can’t or get lazy, he would look up YouTube videos on home workout. He wakes up at around 6:30 am everyday because he thought it would be a good idea to sign up for classes that are at ass o’clock in the morning everyday. Jeno also studies every night, merely because it has been a habit that he implemented on himself ever since he was in high school, so he just brought it along to college.

 

But there are times when his normal routine is disrupted. Like today. Jeno woke up at around 6:35 am, but then remembered that his first and only class of the day got cancelled, so he contemplated between going back to sleep or going for a run, and then consoling himself that if he runs for at least thirty minutes this morning, he would have free time in the evening. So Jeno changed into his gym clothes, and walked sluggishly to the uni’s gym, quickly running for thirty minutes. He considered showering, but deciding that he was still lazy and too sweaty to shower, so he went to Jisung’s dorm room to take the younger to breakfast. Although it’s only around 7:41 am, so Jisung won’t be awake. But Jeno doesn’t care.

 

“Jisung-ah, it’s hyung,” Jeno says to the door, leaning his sweaty head on the doorframe. Jeno hears some rustling, and the dorm door is opened by a sluggish Jisung rubbing his eyes to get rid of the remnants of sleep. Jisung is pouting, and still in his pyjamas, obviously got woken up by Jeno’s knocking.

 

“Ah, _why,_ ” Jisung whines as Jeno enters his room, and he plops back on his bed, burying his face in his covers. Jeno, obviously a nice hyung, takes Jisung’s pillow and strats hitting Jisung with it.

 

“Let’s go for breakfast,” Jeno says, repeatedly hitting Jisung with the pillow. Jisung whines again, and Jeno continues hitting him.

 

“Bring Mark-hyung,” Jisung mumbles sleepily, finally laying on his back to stop Jeno from hitting him, and Jeno does.

 

“Mark-hyung literally texted in the group chat at 3 am that he was dying. I’m not going to bother him,” Jeno responds easily, and Jisung whines again.

 

“It’s not even _eight,"_  Jisung whimpers, and Jeno laughs at him, sitting on Jisung’s bed and kicking him a little. "How are you even _awake?"_

 

“Because I'm a productive human being, Jisung. And it's even better that it's not eight. There would be less people in that breakfast cafe we go to sometimes,” Jeno says cheerily, and Jisung whines, a shorter one this time. Jeno sighs, “I’m treating.” 

 

That gets Jisung up and ready in five minutes.

  
  


The walk to the cafe is short and sweet. Filled with random talks about the recent music they have been listening to and complaints about their classes. Jeno complaining about how there are loads of essays he has to do in his intro class to Justice Research, Writing, and Reasoning, and Jisung complaining about how hard his Social Psychology class is. They reach the cafe soon enough with their banters and comfortable talks, since the cafe is still in close proximity of their campus.

 

They’ve all went here together before. All his friends. Since Mark was whining about how they all have never tried American Breakfasts, and was offended although he isn’t even American. So Mark dragged them all one morning before class to try out the cafe he found on the internet that has good reviews and also near their campus. The trip to the breakfast cafe is basically just a treat these days, something they treasure and probably do once in every three months since most of them are actually too hooked with normal Korean breakfast.

 

Jeno is just about to delve into a story he heard from his classmates about this student’s rumour with a professor after both of of them finished ordering when a voice greets Jeno warmly. “Hello, Lee Jeno. We meet again.”

 

It’s awkward. Because Jeno is making himself feel awkward. It’s Renjun, looking as dashing as he usually does. He’s in a graphic mickey t-shirt, a cardigan, along with this dark blue jeans paired with white tennis shoes. He looks _good_ , like he usually does, and Jeno tries to not feel super conscious in his grey sweatpants and white shirt under his black hoodie, along with his sweaty hair. He probably looks disgusting, but Renjun looks gorgeous, that Jeno is sort of doing this stupid thing where he looks at Renjun’s shirt, jeans, his face, and back to his shirt, and then to his shoes, and then finally to Renjun’s face. He’s stupid. He’s staring. He’s rendered speechless _again._

 

“Oh, hi,” Jeno says, and he gives a smile to Renjun, with crescents and all, and Renjun actually looks away, a little taken aback by the smile. “You go here often, Renjun?”

 

Renjun smiles, almost embarrassed, and he waves his hand awkwardly. “Yeah. Kind of. Occasionally.”

 

“Oh, same,” Jeno says stupidly, and he feels a kick on his Nike running shoes, and that’s when he realised that Jisung is here with him and he probably saw him checking Renjun out. Embarrassing. Jeno really does have a knack of embarrassing himself. He gestures to Jisung. “This is Jisung. First year. My friend.”

 

“Nice to meet you,” Renjun says brightly, and he looks so _bright_ and _lovely,_  Jeno feels like crying a little. He gestures to what must be their table, where there is a guy in an emerald coloured hoodie looking at his phone, seemingly oblivious to his surroundings. “That’s Chenle. My friend. He’s in first year too.”

 

“Ah, yeah. We share a class together,” Jisung responds in realisation, and Jisung narrows his eyes quickly to Jeno, then looking back to Renjun with a sunny grin. “So you’re Renjun-hyung, huh. Jeno-hyung has told us so much about you!”

 

Jeno glares at Jisung to which he smiles cheekily at. Jeno looks at Renjun and rolls his eyes in fake exasperation. “He’s joking.”

“Oh,” Renjun says, his bright expression falling a little. But then he looks at Jeno teasingly. “Too bad. I was almost excited hearing that.” Renjun winks at Jeno, and Jeno is truly about to cry, but then Renjun quickly waves at the both of them. “It’s nice to meet you guys.” He looks at Jeno, and smiles, his canines showing. “Again.” He then goes to his emerald friend.

 

Jeno just looks at the shared pancakes and two American Breakfast given to them shortly after Renjun went over to his friend. He’s flustered. Jeno’s flustered, and it’s undeniable, and Jisung was there to witness it. Jeno starts cutting the pancake wordlessly, and Jisung, who had been studying him all along, finally laughs, his body spasming as he laughs.

 

“You said you don’t like him!” Jisung exclaims in a hushed tone, and he takes the pancake Jeno feeds to him. He opens his mouth, and Jeno puts the pancakes in a little roughly like he intends it to be, and Jisung, unbothered, continues laughing. “That’s a crush, hyung.”

 

“He looks too good,” Jeno mumbles, and puts scrambled eggs and the buttered toast in his mouth. Jisung nods in agreement. “And he’s so _nice._ ” Jisung nods again.

 

“I see why you like him,” Jisung responds easily, and Jeno looks at him in alarm.

 

“I _don’t_ like him,” Jeno warns, and Jisung shrugs, cutting more of their shared pancakes.

 

“I see a different thing just now, hyung. You were _flustered,_ ” Jisung says, his eyes wide as he recounts what he saw. “And you were checking him out. Like, shamelessly. He probably liked that.”

 

“What are you saying,” Jeno cries out, and Jisung laughs again.

 

“I’m saying what I’m seeing! He was so satisfied when he saw how embarrassed you were. He obviously likes you too,” Jisung explains.

 

Jeno scoffs, but his traitorous, betraying heart sort of skips a beat when he hears Jisung’s words. “You’re stupid. And you’re younger than me. Eat before I change my mind about paying.”

 

Jisung rolls his eyes, and he goes back to eating. “Anyway, what was it about that professor?”

 

-

 

Jeno’s self defence mechanism when he has a crush is usually just avoiding them till all hell breaks loose. Which means till he feels like bursting from the emotions he feels for that said crush. But then again, Jeno has only truly liked two people in the past. Once on a girl he really liked from third grade until the sixth, and then when they didn’t go to the same high school the feelings he got for the girl just disappeared naturally. The second crush he had was on a boy in his class, and they actually dated for about a month before they broke up simply because they both lost interest.

 

Renjun is sort of an enigma. Because Jeno knows he likes Renjun, but he’s scared it’s just because he feels a little too lonely at times is the reason why he likes Renjun. But then again, Renjun excites him in a way any crush would. Renjun makes Jeno feel excited when he sees him, and he wants to look his best when it comes to Renjun. He has this undying need to impress Renjun, and well, it’s natural. Renjun is just as natural as any other crushes. Except any other crushes don’t exactly walk up to him when he is studying in the library, look at him straight in the eyes, and tell him that they should hang out.

 

“What was that?” Jeno says in a hushed tone, his eyes a little wide as he looks at Renjun, and Renjun looks pretty nervous now, or more accurately, pretty _and_ nervous. Renjun was holding some books which he puts on Jeno’s table right after, and a sling bag over shoulder. He’s wearing a mustard shirt now, along with his dark blue jeans like the last time Jeno saw him, which was two days ago.

 

“I said we should hang out,” Renjun says bluntly again, like he did for the first time, and Jeno, stupid, blinks at him in confusion. “Both of us. We should hang out.”

 

“Why?” Jeno says, stupid again, and Renjun looks embarrassed now, so he picks up his books, and makes a move of going away.

 

“Well, if you don’t want to, it’s okay,” Renjun says, and he is walking fast to the entrance of the library, so Jeno has to run a little to catch up to Renjun and he grabs Renjun’s small arm, stopping him from walking.

 

“I’m sorry,” Jeno blurts out, and he looks at Renjun anxiously. “I was being stupid. I was surprised. Yes. We should hang out. Please.”

 

Renjun looks satisfied now, although there’s still a tint of embarrassment on his cheeks in the colour of pink at being so direct. Renjun gives his phone to Jeno, so Jeno drops his grip from Renjun’s arm. The new contact page is already opened, and a brief thought of Renjun opening the new contact before meeting Jeno to prepare just seems so endearing Jeno could squeal. “Give me your number.”

 

Jeno quickly gives his number, re-reading and re-checking it thrice out of fear of giving a wrong number. “Uh, thanks.”

 

“For what?” Renjun asks as he pockets his phone and looks at Jeno.

 

 _Existing,_ Jeno thinks, but he shoots Renjun a smile. “Just because.”

 

Renjun chuckles at that, and he continues to exit the library while Jeno numbly watches Renjun until he exits the library.

 

-

 

“I think that sequel is unnecessary,” Jeno says, wrinkling his nose right after both of them exits the movie theatre. Renjun, next to him, laughs a little at that, and he puts his arm over Jeno.

 

“Why did we even watch it, though?” Renjun asks, and Jeno laughs too, shooting Renjun a gentle smile that he returns.

 

“I said it’s unnecessary, I didn’t say that I wouldn’t watch it,” Jeno reasons, and at hearing that Renjun pinches his shoulder lightly.

 

“You’re ridiculous.”

 

They’re hanging out. Jeno’s wearing his ripped black jeans he rarely wore because the `rips have always made him uncomfortable no matter how much compliments he gets when he wears them, along with his denim jacket that has roses embroidered on it, and his white tennis shoes he definitely doesn’t use for tennis. It’s needless to say that Jeno is looking his best because at first glance you could see how much more made up he is than usual. Renjun looks good too, with a lavender button up that he tucked inside his black jeans, and paired with loafers. Loafers. He should have looked ridiculous by the addition of loafers, but he looks stupidly good, Jeno had to take a breather. But then again, Renjun always looks nice.

 

The first text comes a little too late for Jeno’s liking. It comes almost a week after Renjun ambushed him, and it only comes in the form of _hello, it’s renjun,_ which Jeno ultimately chokes at. But then, he can’t exactly blame Renjun, because if Jeno himself was given the responsibility of texting Renjun first, he would rather die first so that he would never ever have to text Renjun. But the universe was on his side. For once.

 

Well, at least it is for a second, but then his friends bombard Jeno and Renjun’s phone with texts about how they’re hanging out without them and basically being annoying. Jeno shouldn’t be annoyed. Because they _are_ just hanging out. They didn’t explicitly label it as a date. In fact, Renjun had said clearly that it’s a _hang out._ So their friends can crash without Jeno being super irritated, but here he is: irritation seeping through his veins, arteries, and capillaries because his friends, along with Jaemin and Chenle are walking and talking among themselves as they walk towards the table Renjun and Jeno reserved for all of them.

 

“Hi, Jeno,” Mark says pointedly, and Donghyuck laughs at him. Jisung and Chenle are in a deep discussion about an anime they’re currently watching, so he’s saved from the teasings from them. Mark sits across him, Donghyuck and Jaemin slide in right after. While Jisung takes his seat next to Renjun who is next to Jeno, and Chenle slides next to Jisung, so the four of them are in this uncomfortable booth seat that is designed only for three people.

 

“Hyung,” Jeno replies evenly, and Donghyuck snickers more at that. He puts his elbow on the table, and looks at both of them teasingly as he rests his chin on his palm.

 

“What did you two do today?” Donghyuck asks, voice a little too sugary for Jeno’s liking. All eyes turn to Jeno and Renjun. Even Chenle and Jisung who were in a deep discussion turned to look at their counterattack. Jeno can feel Renjun next to him tensing a little, but then relaxes, and Renjun leans forward too, imitating Donghyuck’s arm and head posture, and replies with an equally sugary voice.

 

“We went on a date, of course,” Renjun says, and Jeno next to him, coughs awkwardly, and his animals of friends hoot. A little too loud, so the auntie at the restaurant gives them a look as she passes them. They know the auntie, since they always go here, so they settle the hoots with a laugh. Donghyuck leans back on the cushioned booth, and Jaemin next to him laughs as he pats Donghyuck’s head sympathetically.

 

“You have grown so much, Lee Jeno,” Mark says, in a fake teary tone, and Jisung leans forward on the table to look at Jeno with a pout on his lips.

 

“Our Jeno,” Jisung says dramatically, which erupts laughter from his friends.

 

“You’re all too much,” Jeno mumbles, and he leans over Renjun to flick Jisung’s forehead which he flinches a little at. Renjun then puts his palm over Jeno’s chest, pushing him back to stop harassing Jeno, so Jeno, obedient, leans back, pouting a little at Renjun that Renjun responds with a slap on Jeno’s chest.

 

All his friends share a look at the interaction, but Jeno didn’t even notice.

 

**From: Lee Jeno**

_[22:53] was it really a date_

 

**From: Huang Renjun**

_[22:55] it doesnt have to be if you dont want it to be_

 

**From: Lee Jeno**

_[22:58] oh_

_[22:58] do u want it to be a date??_

 

**From: Huang Renjun**

_[23:01] well yeah_

_[23:01] i said it didn’t i?_

 

**From: Lee Jeno**

_[23:05] yeah_

_[23:05] it was a date then_

 

**From: Huang Renjun**

_[23:07] :)_

_[23:08] night, jeno_

 

**From: Lee Jeno**

_[23:08]  night :)_

 

-

 

The classic best friends interrogation comes in the form of Chenle and Jaemin slamming their books on Jeno’s designated table in the library and taking the seats in front of him without permission. Jeno should have expected this, but he didn’t, so he looked up from his books and notes in shock when he sees Jaemin looking at him with a determined look on his face, and Chenle looks almost embarrassed for Jaemin. Jeno feels like dying.

 

“Can I help you?” Jeno asks timidly, and Jaemin leans forward, resting his arms on his books as he zooms closer.

 

“Yes,” Jaemin answers, and Chenle next to him, slaps his back and Jaemin straightens up, shooting a slight pout towards Chenle. “We need to do this!”

 

“You dragged me into this!” Chenle whispers-shouts, as if by doing that Jeno wouldn't be able to hear, but they're so close so of course Jeno can. Jaemin rolls his eyes exasperatedly at Chenle.

 

“This is for the greater good,” Jaemin replies bluntly.

 

“Jeno didn’t do this to you when you started dating his friend,” Chenle retorts, and Jaemin heats up shamefully, and he steals a look at Jeno, who is still looking at them dumbfoundedly.

 

“Well, this is _Injun,_ ” Jaemin argues, and strangely, with that simple reasoning, Chenle backs off, sighing in resignation.

 

“Well,” Chenle says authoritatively as he turns to look at Jeno. “We’re here to talk about Renjun-hyung, obviously.”

 

“Obviously,” Jeno parrots, and he smiles nervously. “What about Renjun?”

 

Chenle nudges at Jaemin, and the latter coughs, and looks at Jeno. “Well. Do you really like Injun?”

 

“Yeah,” Jeno answers easily, because it _is_ easy.

 

“Are you planning on hurting him, hyung? Because no offence, you’re too handsome for your own good,” Chenle continues, and Jeno makes a confused noises at that, which makes Chenle coughs in embarrassment at his choice of words, and Jaemin next to him chuckles a little, but then he schools his expression into one of seriousness.

 

“What Chenle said is right. You are too handsome for your own good,” Jaemin repeats, and Jeno’s expression morphs into one of disbelief, not getting where this is going.

 

“You have a boyfriend, Jaemin,” Jeno reminds jokingly.

 

“I have a boyfriend, but it doesn’t mean that I’m blind,” Jaemin retorts easily, and Jeno sighs, leaning back on his chair, stretching a little.

 

“What’s your point exactly?”

 

“Well. You’re handsome,” Chenle says, and Jaemin intercepts slowly, looking at Chenle warily.

 

“We’ve established that.”

 

“And I wanted to establish it again. God, hyung,” Chenle whines, and he turns his eyes to Jeno again. “Anyway. Yeah. Anyone would probably like you, you know. How are you so sure that you won’t hurt Renjun-hyung? That you won’t leave him?”

Jeno looks at both of them, and they’re supporting this, well, _supposed to be,_ fierce look on their face, but they honestly just look adorable. Jeno knows now that Renjun probably has been hurt before, which is why they’re getting so defensive and protective. Jeno also knows now that they just care a lot about Renjun. Jeno knows.

 

“I don’t think I can promise to not hurt Injun,” Jeno says, the thought of saying Renjun’s nickname for the first time barely passes through his head. “We’ll both hurt each other at some point if he does want to date me. But if there’s one thing I can promise is that we’ll be making each other happy.”

 

Jaemin looks around, leaning back on his chair, sighing as he does. “Why is that answer both satisfying _and_ unsatisfying?”

 

“Right?” Chenle says, clicking his tongue in annoyance. “But. Okay. Yeah. future is too uncertain sometimes. Just don’t make hyung cry, honestly.”

 

“Okay,” Jeno says hoarsely, even though he hasn’t been talking much, and the both of them get up, taking their books with them as they do.

 

“We’re going,” Jaemin says, and Chenle next to him nods at Jeno. “Ask Injun out soon. He really likes you, Jeno.”

 

Jeno really likes him too.

 

-

 

Jeno is a man of habit. But ever since Renjun comes crashing into his life, his usual schedule is sort of ruined, and Jeno would be lying if he says that he minds. He doesn’t. And it’s disgusting how quickly Jeno got used to Renjun coming into his life like this wrecking ball, ready to crash at Jeno anytime soon.

 

First change is Jeno’s mornings. He usually wakes up at 6:30 am, since his first class starts at 8, but instead of just downing coffee that he makes in his dorm with the electric kettle his mother bought for him and just eat some snacks he found in his little food pantry on his table, he goes to the cafeteria to eat proper breakfast with Renjun since Renjun also has morning classes on some days, and actually eats three meals a day like a functional human being. But old habits die hard, and sometimes when Jeno doesn’t feel like eating, he would just drink the coffee from the cafeteria as he watches Renjun eat.

 

The second change is his evening schedules on Thursday. Jeno only has one class on Thursday, which means he has the day off to do whatever he wants after, and he usually fills the time up with pestering his friends, working out, and also binge watching episodes of dramas he missed during the week where he sometimes has too much work to do and passes out after studying. With Renjun, Jeno’s afternoons are filled with hanging out with him. Renjun has evening classes on Thursday, but he’s used to waking up early so he eats lunch with Jeno, and they hang out until Renjun either has to study before class, or he actually has to go to class.

 

Jeno found out more things about Renjun that way. On their Thursdays, and hanging outs. Jeno found out that Renjun moved away from China when he was very young, and he’s fluent in Korean since before he moved to Korea, since he also has some cousins from Korea who visited him when he was little. Jeno also learned that Renjun is an Architecture major, and one time, Renjun showed him his drawings, the non-architecture ones, and Jeno complimented him genuinely on his skills only for Renjun to heat up adorably. Jeno also discovered that Renjun is an only child, and he felt pretty lonely sometimes when he’s at home which is why he stayed back when they had Spring break.

 

The third change is just his circle of friends. His circle of friends used to be only Mark, Donghyuck, and Jisung. But ever since that one fateful day, Jaemin, Renjun, and Chenle somehow slotted themselves comfortably within the circle. It’s nice. Having new friends Jeno doesn’t have to worry about them being fake because they’re all close knitted with each other. So all seven of them sometimes eat together and watch movies together in Mark and Donghyuck's shared dorm, and they also sometimes try out new restaurants that always opens near the campus when they have free time. And Jeno can even bring out Chenle or Jaemin, and sometimes both comfortably when he has no one to eat lunch or dinner with. They were even invited to their group chat, so the original four next to their _Mark-hyung’s slaves_ group chat turns to seven. It’s nice. A change that Jeno can adapt to.

 

The fourth change, to put it simply, this ever present of heart flutter in his chest when he thinks or looks at Renjun. Jeno knows he likes Renjun, that part is almost undeniable at this point because of how crystal clear it is to every eyes. And Renjun likes him too, or at least Jeno thinks he does. His friends think so too. He likes Renjun. A lot. His heart didn’t really flutter except for when he watches the romantic scenes in dramas on his laptop. But ever since Renjun. God, Renjun. Even doing something as easy as showering makes him smile like an idiot, because he remembers Renjun’s shock at Jeno showering twice a day. Everything reminds him of Renjun, and when Renjun texts him, his heart would be ready to jump and crawl to Renjun’s hold. He knows he likes Renjun. But they’re not exactly together yet. Jeno doesn’t know why either. One of the reasons might be because Jeno is a coward to destroy this comfortable haze in his life.

 

-

 

“Wait, you’re not dating him yet?” Mark asks as they walk together to the coffeeshop where Jeno had met Renjun for the second time. They both have classes after this. Jeno his Sociology class, and Mark his Mechanics. Mark is looking at him with such a scandalised expression that Jeno feels almost self-conscious, but he hits Mark, and Mark stumbles a little, but he still looks at Jeno with that expression.

 

“Yes,” Jeno mumbles, and he pushes the door of the coffee shop open, and goes to the counter. “Large Cookies and Cream Frappuccino, please. Vanilla. Without whipped cream.” The girl behind the counter nods, and Mark who finally appears next to him nods at her. They have known here for a while. She always serves them their drinks, so she didn’t even ask for their names, and just asked Mark for his order.

 

“Same order. But with whipped cream.”

 

They both pay, and they wait patiently by the waiting counter. Mark continues their conversation earlier. “You’re _not_ dating?”

 

“We’re not,” Jeno says, frustration lacing his voice, and Mark kicks his ankle a little for taking out his frustration on Mark. “Sorry. Yeah. We’re not.”

 

“I think everyone thought you guys are dating, to be honest,” Mark says, shrugging, and he steals a glance at Jeno again. “But when we crashed your date that time, didn’t Injun say that you guys were on a date.”

 

“We were,” Jeno says, and he feels stupid at the situation he’s currently in. Because they _have_ went on a date before, they just haven’t made it official yet. “But. We’re not dating.”

 

Mark clicks his tongue, and he glances at Jeno again. “Ask him, then.”

 

“What?” Jeno sputters, and Mark puts his arm around Jeno.

 

“Ask him to be your boyfriend. You obviously want to date him, Jeno,” Mark says easily, and Jeno is the one to kick his ankle this time.

 

“You say it like it’s easy,” Jeno scoffs, and Mark nudges him with his shoulder.

 

“It is,” Mark replies, and Jeno’s traitorous brain repeats it: it _is_ easy.

 

“I’m scared we’re just not good as a couple too,” Jeno tries, testing what Mark has to say about this.

 

Mark scoffs, and he flicks Jeno’s forehead lightly. “You two are already acting like you’re dating right now. What are you even talking about?”

 

Jeno grimaces. “I hate how you’re right.” Mark winks at him, and Jeno takes it as a permission to shove Mark away from him for being disgusting.

 

“Cookies and Cream Frappuccino for Mark and Jeno!”

 

-

 

The plan to ask Renjun to be his boyfriend is never set in stone. Jeno just knows that he would do it sooner or later. Preferably later because Jeno is a coward, and hates confrontations more than he hates phone calls. All Jeno knows is that he would ask the question preferably before summer break. No extravagant or a well-crafted plan. Just that. But the universe, sweet, sweet, universe decides that right now would be a good time. His gut feeling also decides that _yeah, this is a good time to drop the question, Jeno!_

 

Renjun and Jeno are in this restaurant they both had been meaning to try out. An Italian specialised restaurant that is near their campus site. It’s too expensive for them to afford on normal days, but Renjun saw the other day that there’s a promotion of 50% discount when you eat in, so Renjun dragged Jeno (well, he didn’t. All Renjun had to do was ask Jeno once, and Jeno easily complied) to the restaurant, and here they are, waiting for their Pepperoni and Quattro Stagioni pizzas, along with one Spaghetti Bolognaise, and one bottle of water.

 

It’s a weekend. Jaemin and Donghyuck sent their picture cuddling in bed in their group chat when Renjun raised the question about who wants to come to the restaurant with them. Mark sent a picture of him looking at his Macbook with a poker face, and Jisung was about to come before Chenle made an excuse for Jisung and said that they were going to go to Jaemin’s dorm to terrorise the couple. Jeno is smart enough to know that his friends were just nice enough to let him have some alone time with Renjun and just, grow some balls. So it ended up being both of them sitting in this cute restaurant that Renjun can’t stop taking pictures of because it’s so nice and pristine. He probably has fifty candid pictures of Jeno at this point.

 

Renjun is beautiful, like he always is. He’s wearing a beret on top of his head, pushed back a little so his bangs can still be seen to get into the mood, and Jeno had laughed at him when he explained that, and Renjun, unbothered, told him to shut up and said that he doesn’t know fashion. He’s also wearing a royal blue dress shirt with a white tee inside, and his black jeans. Jeno himself is only in his navy blue t-shirt, paired with his denim jeans that are distressed at the thighs part, and ripped at the knees, pairing the jeans with a black and red belt along with his black converse. Renjun is so beautiful, Jeno himself can’t resist, so he activates his cellular data for Instagram, and posts a candid picture of Renjun looking around the quaint restaurant with the caption _with this one,_ and tagging Renjun over his head.

 

Renjun is so beautiful, so he says it. “Do you want to date me, Injunie?”

 

Renjun looks at him in surprise, at the sudden question, and maybe also because Jeno is the one who exploded first. He’s surprised, so he asks, “what?”

 

“Date,” Jeno explains, and he moves his hands around awkwardly, as if his hands acrobatics would explain what exactly is going on in his head. “Boyfriends. My boyfriend.”

 

“Me?” Renjun asks again, still surprised, and Jeno is almost sure Renjun is kidding him at this point so he envelopes Renjun’s feet between his ankles, and squeezes them a little. “I’m seriously asking!”

“I am too!” Jeno exclaims, and he lets go of Renjun’s feet with one last soft kick at his shin. “Would you like to date me? Like, officially, Injun.”

 

“Officially,” Renjun ponders, and he’s definitely teasing Jeno now. Because he has this mischievous glint in his eyes. He puts his elbows on the table, and forms his hands as petals, and he put his head on the fake petal that is his hands, and he looks at Jeno, batting his eyelashes innocently. “Would _you_ like to date me, Jeno?”

 

“Not when you’re looking like this,” Jeno says jokingly, and to be honest, Jeno is lying. Renjun still looks ridiculously pretty like he always does. Renjun scoffs, and he stops his eyes from blinking frantically, and just looks at Renjun, his head still acting as the flower. Except Jeno thinks this is now just his pure instinct and natural charm instead of him acting cute. “I’m joking. Yeah. I would like to date you. I think we’ve been playing this game ever since we met, Injun.”

 

“You’re right,” Renjun says, and he leans back on his chair, looking at the window for a second before returning his eyes towards Jeno’s own. Renjun sighs, and he takes Jeno’s hands in his. “I’m gonna be lying if I say that I haven’t been waiting for you to ask me. I didn’t want to ask you first because my pride was wounded when I said we should hang out when you were in the library.”

 

“You’re ridiculous!” Jeno exclaims, and Renjun grimaces.

 

“I kind of am. But I can only handle so much embarrassment, Jeno-sshi,” Renjun says easily, his eyes looking at Jeno with a fond look adorning his features as if explaining to a child.

 

“I was more embarrassing, to be honest,” Jeno admits with a snicker, and Renjun narrows his eyes at him. “I think I get mental breakdowns after I talk to you.”

 

“Why?” Renjun wants to know. Jeno knows he _knows._ He just wants compliments.

 

“Because you’re pretty,” Jeno says quickly, and he lifts his hand up from Renjun’s hold. “And you’re handsome. Talented. Smart. And everything I’m not. You dress so nicely, and you’re too good for me.”

 

“No one is too good for the other,” Renjun says easily, but there’s a tint of pink on the apples of his cheeks. “But thank you. You’re wrong, though. You're amazing yourself, Jeno.” Jeno is just about to refute when Renjun holds his hand up to stop him. “It’s too early in the relationship to argue about who’s better than the other,” he says jokingly.

 

“So that means it’s a yes? To dating me?” Jeno asks, making sure.

 

“Of course,” Renjun responds, laughing, and Jeno laughs shyly. “Do you want me to say no?”

 

“You’re cruel, Injunie.”

 

-

 

Being sort-of-friends with Renjun, and dating Renjun barely has any noticeable difference.

 

Nothing changed, but if there’s one thing Jeno kind of _wants_ to change is his friends constantly teasing him and Renjun. Like right now. Renjun’s head is on Jeno’s lap, waiting for the movie that they’re playing for tonight. They’re talking softly about anything that comes to mind, with Jeno’s hand in Renjun’s locks. They have done their parts, which was bringing snacks and drinks, and the others are still in the midst of preparing their tasks. They’re at Mark and Donghyuck’s room for their occasional movie nights. Tonight, they’re watching a horror movie with the TV Donghyuck brought from his room back home.

 

Chenle is the first one to throw a pillow at them, first hitting Jeno, then hitting Renjun’s face as the pillow drops towards gravity. “Dirty!” He yells, and Donghyuck, disgusting fuck, interest piqued by such words, immediately throws his pillow to Jeno.

 

“Disgusting!” Donghyuck teases, and he continues with a shudder. “Even Jaeminnie and I aren’t like that.”

 

“Jaeminnie,” Jeno mimics, and Donghyuck is ready to throw another pillow at him. Jeno bites his tongue to remind Donghyuck about that time he literally saw the both of them cuddling during their last movie night. His and Renjun’s position is at least PG.

 

“Leave us alone!” Renjun yelps, as two pillows are now stacked on him. Choruses of laughter ring in the room, and Jeno removes the pillows from him, laughing as he does, and kissing his cheeks right after which elicits groans from their friends.

 

“Leave them alone,” Mark scolds lightly, and he takes his seat. The others following after, and Jaemin, finally done with setting up the TV, plays the movie, and they watched the movie comfortably.

 

The only difference now is that Renjun and Jeno come over to each other’s dorm rooms more often, and they kiss. The hugs were there even before they started dating. So, nothing new. The difference now is that sometimes when Renjun is too lazy to go back to his dorm room after sneaking away to Jeno’s dorm after curfew, Jeno would wake up the next morning with Renjun’s disgusting morning breath breathing down his neck and Renjun’s sweet face hit with the sunlight that escapes from Jeno’s blinds. Except the thing that changed now is Jeno now sees Renjun without him looking pristine like he always does. Meaning Jeno gets to see Renjun in sweats and white shirts; soft and casual, and Jeno now sees how vulnerable Renjun looks without all the impeccable outfits.

 

Their friends stay the same too. Treating the dating news as something that is bound to happen sooner or later, so they just yelled _finally_ and threw pillows at them for taking so long to get together. Their Thursday routine remained the same too, except sometimes they go to the mall near their campus and just walk around when they have time. Jeno sometimes study accompanied by Renjun too. Renjun studies next to him when Jeno says he’s in the library, and also when Jeno studies in his or Renjun's dorm. Even though they are both completely different majors, they just coexist there in silence as they study, comforted merely by each other’s presence.

 

They’re the same. Like how they were when they were friends. Except there is no air of awkwardness between them when they have to refrain from touching the other too much and to not stand too close. Except they don’t have to act like they’re not dating even if every behaviour from them looks like an act of a couple. Being friends with Renjun and dating him may seem to have no difference, but at least they don’t have to pretend that they don’t want to kiss each other anymore.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i just realised i wrote like a thousand eating scenes here. why am i like this
> 
> please leave kudos, feebacks, and comments if you want. they're greatly appreciated!
> 
> i'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nctkkum) if you wanna follow me! 
> 
> and i opened up a [curiouscat!!](https://curiouscat.me/adequater) if you wanna ask me questions hehe
> 
> thank you for reading :)


End file.
